Cyrus Paimon
Cyrus Paimon is the current head of the Paimon Clan and a very important figure in the Underworld who, after the conclusion of the Great War worked alongside his grandfather Zekram Bael and Arie Mammon to establish the current Seven Satan Government in order to rid the corruption and to ease the tension that had sprung up after the death of the Original Four Great Satans. Being from both the Paimon and the Bael Clan he is shown to have a great deal of respect among the Underworld. He is married to Janie Lerajie. Appearance Cyrus takes the appearance of a man with wild and long pink hair that resembles a lion mane and light blue eyes. He has a muscular figure and reaches the height of 6'1. Unlike the other devils of his status his style of dressing is more plain to match his constant travels between the Kyoto Faction and the Underworld with him typically wearing a plain black shirt, black pants, brown boots, and a dark blue denim jacket. Like most devils he has two black devil wings and being the head of the Paimon Clan he possesses the crown of Paimon, made of ruby, emeralds, and gold that is passed down to each head over generations. Personality Due to the fact that Cyrus was born with a low level of demonic energy he faced constant discrimination among his household which caused him to develop a more humble and calmer personality compared to other noble devil children of the time. He is very laid back and prefers to solve his problems through discussion rather than fighting and is best friend with Ashton Orias. He acts as a fatherly figure towards the Seven Great Satans, typically being the one who attempts to break up any in-fighting or to resolve discourse because he prefers to solve his problems through talking rather than fighting. He had a harem at one point before the series began but gave it up when he got married, to showcase his love and dedication. He frequently spends his time traveling between the Underworld and Earth due to working alongside the Kyoto Faction in order to build a bridge for the Underworld to the Youkai world. Zekram Bael chose Cyrus Paimon to help establish the Seven Satan System, further showcasing his honesty and loyalty to the Underworld. History Cyrus was born with a low amount of demonic power for a Bael and Paimon Child and as a result he faced immense opposition to the point where they considered giving his clan to his cousin. He trained for years and later challenged his cousin and won and as a result became the heir of the Paimon when his father was ready to retire. During the Devil Civil War he was approached by his Grandfather, Zekram Bael and Arie Bune with Zekram expressing his plan to solve the current fighting in the Underworld by establishing a Seven Great Satan System to ease the tension and fighting in the Underworld, Zekram choosing Cyrus because he could trust him to not corrupt the system. As a result with the backing of the Paimon Clan and the other War heroes the system was established. Powers and Abilities High Demonic Power: Despite being born with a low-level of demonic power, Cyrus was able to train to the point where he gained the status of a high-class devil in his teens. Cyrus expresses a multitude of abilities rooting from his demonic power such as the ability to raise or lower the temperature of a room, clairvoyance, and hypnosis on weaker beings. Power of Destruction: Cyrus was born with the Power of Destruction due to being from the Bael Clan however because he doesn't have the demonic energy nor control for it he typically only uses it as a one-shot last resort, releasing a large amount of demonic energy in the form of a giant sphere. Power over Senses: The power belonging to the Paimon Clan, Cyrus possesses the ability to manipulate the senses of others such as their sight, hearing, tasting, touch, and smell through touch. When he uses this ability on a devil's sight they describe it as being blinded by a bright light however a angel describes it as being blinded by immense darkness. * Strings of Distortion also known as Web of Madness is his own special attack where he creates a dozen of strings that switch the senses of his enemies or allies to the point where they see, hear, or feel what someone else does. This attack is noted to have enough power to work on a Super Devil, as Cyrus uses this on Nicholas and the other Great Satans at time to make them pay attention. Immense Strength: Due to his immense strength and natural skill Cyrus is very strong able to leave craters on the ground merely by taking flight. Immense Speed: Cyrus is noted to be very fast and at times leave after-images behind in his path. Flight: Being a devil, Cyrus can fly with two black devil wings. Trivia * His name is a reference to Cyrus the Great from the bible, according to the Bible, Cyrus the Great, king of Persia, was the monarch under whom the Babylonian captivity ended. In the first year of his reign he was prompted by God to decree that the Temple in Jerusalem should be rebuilt and that such Jews as cared to might return to their land for this purpose. * His personality shares some similarities to Sirzechs Lucifer. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Dragons of the Apocalypse